Plug locks connect to electrical cords of electrically powered devices and are used to prevent the electrically powered devices from being energized or powered. A plug lock covers the prongs or blades of a plug and prevents the prongs from being inserted into an electrical socket. Power tools, such as saws, are examples of electrically powered corded devices that may be disabled using plug locks. For example, locking the plug end of a saw's power/electrical cord prevents energization of and, therefore, use of the saw. One known plug lock comprises a solid housing configured to enclose a plug, and a key-operated mechanical lock securing the plug lock in position on the plug. A padlock or fastener may be used to lock the plug lock on the plug.
A wall socket lock-out may also be used to disable or otherwise control use of an electrically-powered corded device. The lock-out has a hard case configured to cover an electrical socket and an integrated mechanical lock, or structure for receiving an external lock, to secure the lock-out in position. The hard case prevents use of the electrical socket by covering the openings of the wall socket.
A number of problems exist with known plug locks and lock-outs. The electrically powered corded device is typically unplugged after every use in order to either attach the plug lock to the plug or to attach the socket lock-out to the wall socket, and then the plug lock or lock-out is removed before the electrically powered corded device can be used again. These added steps can be difficult when the sockets and/or cords are difficult to reach, such as being behind a workbench or other structure. Additionally, in order to use the electrically powered device, the plug lock on the cord of the device is completely removed from the cord. When the plug lock is removed there is a risk of the plug lock being lost. Finally, some plug locks and lock-outs employ keys or combinations to be locked and unlocked. This requires the user to carry a key or remember a combination for each device they wish lock and unlock.